Bayushi Shibata
Bayushi Shibata was a courtier of the Scorpion Clan and Master Sensei of the Imperial Explorers. Repercussions, by Shawn Carman Rebuilding the Clan Shibata was an instrumental man in the reconstruction of the Scorpion provinces after the Destroyer War. He became well-known for his ability both to navigate bureaucracy and to manage limited resources adeptly, restoring the Scorpion lands in only twothirds of the time originally quoted. Second City - The People, pp. 34-35 Blackmail Shibata blackmailed Bayushi Toshimo who had slipped during the Winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. Disgraceful Conduct (Before the Dawn flavor and Picture) Imperial Explorer Sensei In 1191 the Imperial Explorers were created by Imperial Decree. Young samurai from all the clans might explore and map the former Ivory Kingdoms, and were rewarded for doing so by claiming a portion of each Explorer's finds for the clan. Second City - The City, p. 7 Shibata was appointed as Head of the Imperial Explorers, with home in the Fuan Ti's Tower. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason His yojimbo was Shosuro Ritoru. One of the most enjoyable parts of Shibata’'s jobs was sending Spider Clan samurai to their sure deaths in the jungle. Scenes from the Empire 32, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason He cooperated since 1192 with the magistrate Bayushi Makubesu. Gempukku Starter Fictions Imperial Explorer Dojo The Imperial Governor of the Colonies Ikoma Katsuru was weary of partisan politics and the manipulations of certain parties in the Second City. In 1193 Second City - The City, p. 7 he suggested Shibata to move the dojo outside the city, to prevent that the Imperial Explorers became a pawn in some manipulative game played by the courtiers there. Jewels of the Empire, by Shawn Carman A new Imperial Explorer Dojo was built a day's travel south of the Second City. New Governor In 1198 the new Governor Otomo Suikihime planned to do away with his branch of the colonial government. In the end Shibata was permitted to keep the resource-management branch of the Explorers on the condition that he reported directly to the Governor, a liaison between the Imperial Explorers and Suikihime. Shibata also served as the Governor's personal advisor on the exploitation of colonial resources, and as an accountant of the expenses of the Explorers. Second City - The People, p. 35 Expanded Charter In 1198, Shibata was forced to expand the charter of his main dojo, from orders received through the Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu and the new Governor Otomo Suikihime. The Imperial Explorer dojo would now accept applicants from all the Clans, not only the Spider and the Mantis, in the name of productivity. The Governor was warned that many lives would be lost, and she answered that she came the accept this unfortunate truth, in the name of the greater good. Unreported Temple Shibata was informed that the Spider had found a temple in the jungles, but it had not been reported. Yogo Ugimori was sent to find it. Yogo Ugimori (Seeds of Decay flavor) Edict of Exploration Suikihime issued the Edict of Exploration, allowing any samurai to explore and claim any treasure they found for their clan. Many samurai began to die while exploring the dangerous lands of the Colonies. It caused trouble to the Imperial Explorers, and Shibata believed it had made out their duties difficult to the point of impossibility. Shibata even wondered if the Governor would dissolve the Explorers. Despite Tselu was against the edict, Suikihime saw the rewards worthy the costs. Shibata requested and was allowed to build a new dojo for the explorers, at Kalani's Landing, near the Frontier. Repercussions, by Shawn Carman Shibata had struggled for years to keep the Imperial Explorers from becoming yet another component of the bloated, political nightmare that was Rokugani politics, but the expansion of the charter allowed new students which were political appointments. The Age of Exploration, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Expeditions Ever since the Governor removed the limits on exploration, proposals for expeditions and requests for explorers stacked his desk. Every Clan backed different groups of explorers, and while it was the place of the Clans to fund these expeditions, ultimately they still required the aid of the Imperial Explorers, which had to be sanctioned by Shibata himself. Blood of the Preserver Shibata informed to Bayushi Nomen, his lord's represntative in the Colonies, about the Scorpions manipulations regarding the Blood of the Preserver, a weapon that could destroy swaths of land. The item had been found by the Spider, and their most suitable target would be their natural enemies, the Crab. The Scorpion managed to avoid this fate to their allies, and the Lion were entangled with the Spider, which began to use the Blood upon the children of Akodo. Seeds of Decay: The Scorpion, by Seth Mason Siege of the Second City Dueing the Siege of the Second City Shibata was an enforcer of Suikihime's edicts. He found a traitor, Asako Shoji, who was passing messages thorugh animated origami bird. Shibata arrested the shugenja, who was allowed to commit seppuku. Notice Me, by Robert Denton When the defence was doomed, Nomen told Shibata that the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu would be appointed as the new interim governor of the city, a man who made things problematic. P'an Ku's Madness When in 1199 outbreaks plagued the Second City, Shibata ordered Bayushi Nomen to send aid to their Crab allies, led by the interim governor Kuni Renyu, and deny it to their long-term allies, the Dragon. A lack of action with the Crab could endanger their support in the Scorpion Wall. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton After the intervention of the Ninth Imperial Legion the order in the districts began to be recovered. In front of the Ivory Court the madmen Daigotsu Gyoken was tortured by Renyu, and in turn killed by the Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki. A messenger arrived from Journey's End City, reporting the city had been lost to a maddened horde which had come from the Second City. Shortly after appeared at court Suikihime, as a prisoner. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason Cold War with the Spider The Scorpion had been waged a cold war against the Spider in the Colonies, and the Goju and the Spider had been waiting for the right time to send a message. Bayushi Suwabe, the yojimbo the Scorpion had sent to take the place of Shinjo Kinto as a hostage among the Otomo, was killed and raised him as an undead. Alongside a Goju corrupted Shosuro Konishi, Suwabe attacked the Scorpion Embassy. Shibata and the guards took care of them. Scenes from the Empire, by Seth Mason, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman Suikihime's Return Shortly after the riots were suffocated and the threat of P'an Ku was vanished, Sukihime was restored to her former family and station, ordered by the Empress herself. There Will Be Blood, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Purge of Fudoism The Dragon Clan had been entrusted to erradicate the Fudocult in the Colonies. Shortly after Renyu exposed in the Ivory Court that Togashi Ango had issued travel papers to a known Fudoist, Hiruma Sawai. Shibata assessed it was a slight on the Dragon duties, and Suikihime ordered them to relinquish their immigration records to the Scorpion for review. Aftermath, Part 3, by Robert Denton and Seth Mason Seiken's Campaign The Imperial Heir Iweko Seiken returned to the Colonies to right all the wrongs there, and had reminded half of the Ivory Legion under his banner. Shibata joined his command group and pointed out Seiken's maps of the Colonies were out of date, replacing them with a full set of updated maps. The Coming Storm, Part One, by Brian Yoon See also * Bayushi Shibata/Meta External Links * Bayushi Shibata (Before the Dawn) * Bayushi Shibata Exp (Seeds of decay) * Shibata Sensei (A Line in the Sand) Category:Scorpion Clan Members